Can Vampires Love?
by HikariAuditore
Summary: I have awoken to find that something is not the same with me as before. No, I feel different somehow. Like, my body and mind have changed to something I have no idea how to control. I am terrified of this and what happened. And that's when they came. YYxY
1. Transformation

Hikari: Ok, so maybe this looks a bit familiar to some of you guys, but it's a good start for a story.

Yugi: Yes. I absolutely agree. So hopefully you people won't hold it against her. She did change it and add some things. X3.

Yami: I would have to agree with both of them. But if you want to flame, dare I say it, you can. After all, it would be her fault. She is very, very, _very_ sorry about this and hopes you guys can forgive her.

Hikari: Thanks! Anyway, the characters aren't mine! So no coming after me with law suits! And I'm pretty sure you people can figure out where this comes from. But from next chapter on, it's gonna be all original ideas! Sorry again!

** New Life**

**You awaken...**

I open my amethyst eyes to see myself in an empty alleyway. After a few moments I stand up a bit shakily and lean heavily against the wall. Once my eyes adjust I stare down in disbelief at the blood on my own shirt. My eyes follow it slowly upward as it trickles down from the wounds on my neck. I can't believe I'm still alive.

Everything feels different; every sensation feels new. But above all these new and strange feelings rises a terrible thirst. One such as myself has never known before. I feel a deep, pulsing need.

**The pain begins...**

All of a sudden I feel pain mostly everywhere on my body that I fall back down to the ground. First my stomach it felt like it was changing to get accustomed to something. Then along my back and up my spine. That felt like there was something growing there but I had no idea what. Finally the pain hit all my senses. My sight was at least ten times better than before, hearing and smell was the same. I could actually feel each uneven piece of cement. And I could practically _taste_ the beer in my mouth from the bar. This time I stand up faster and look around. Even my reflexes are better!

Suddenly I can hear... breathing... footsteps. I see a shadow out of the corner of my eye. Someone is walking through the alley, unaware of my presence. I must feed.

'_Pay with the last of your human blood to transform...'_ A voice in my head says.

**The lust for blood...**

My fangs have grown at the cost of the rest of my humanity.

I lurk in the shadows, silently waiting for my prey to appear.

Once she's in my sights, I leap in to strike. I don't hear her struggling or cries for help; I'm only aware of the urge rising within me. She finally stops and goes limp. Once she does, I drop her to the ground. Her body turning to ash as I walk away; the ashes blowing away in the wind.

**Allies Appear...**

I can't remember ever feeling so euphoric. Everything is as it should be.

Suddenly, from the mist-filled alleys shapes begin to emerge and become clearer. As my eyes adjust, I begin to recognize familiar faces. Old friends who, I now realize, I haven't seen in daylight in a long, long time. One face stands out among them. Memories begin to surface: of sunset, when I saw him out of the corner of my eye and then felt the terrible pain and blacked out. Even in silence, I understand that these beings wish to join me.

'_It'll be a rough journey -- will you invite them to walk the night with you? Will you tell the world of your new clan?'_ A voice asks. I nod.

My induction into the vampire's clan is swift. Now the beginnings of my army of the undead stands poised to subjugate the masses. For now I leave them and leave to look around the area. And they understand because I am new to this.

**A surprise attack...**

As I make my way through another alley, weaving between dumpsters, rats, and abandoned property, my nose twitches and I sense another.

Before I can move, I'm hit from the side. He is looming over me, fangs exposed and claws extended. There's nowhere to run...

**Bend a mortal to your will...**

After several moments of battle and the muffled cries of my opponent gradually fade, he goes limp in my arms. I have won.

I emerge from the alley and into the streets. Not many people frequent this side of town, especially at night. But on the far corner I can see someone curled up asleep on the sidewalk. Too frail to feed on, but he may have other uses...

I take control of him as he is too weak to resist. It's easy to see that he will bend to my will. I will make sure he lives better and has enough money to live the good life, since I was born into a wealthy family, while helping me as well.

**A Vampire speaks...**

While wondering around after I have sent the poor mortal on his way I have found a member of the clan I'm in. Once I get a better look at him he doesn't seem that bad because he technically looks like crimson, ebony, and blond hair encased his head handsomely and some blond shot up into the ebony as calculating and narrow crimson eyes glowed with intensity. His skin was a tan color and his face had sharp high cheekbones that made you want to run your hand on them. A frown formed on his lips as he crossed his arms over his leather-clad chest.

Everything is the same with me except I do not have any blond in the ebony but it's all around my face and one sticks out on my forehead. My skin was a pale, ivory color. My face still had child-like features to it, like my cheeks were a bit chubby. And my eyes were wide and innocent amethyst that just screamed naïve. But that was one thing that betrayed my personality. I was very intellectual and knew better than most. I was also short despite my age being 18, and this guy was at least a head taller than me.

My companion opens his mouth for the first time and whispers, "What manner of beast are you? Tell me your name."

I think for a moment before telling him what he wants to know. I'm not sure if I actually should tell him my real name or not. But he seems trustworthy, so I might as well. After all, if he does betray me I can slice his throat, cut out his heart, and make him obey me. I turn to him fully. "Of course I am a vampire like you. As for my name well, it's Yugi."

His frown turns into a grin. "Very perceptive of you Yugi. And it is an honor to meet the one who just killed a very ancient vampire." I look at him confusedly. "His name was Dartz Leviathan. That was one vampire that I'm happy is gone. Causing seriously _way_ too much trouble for everyone. But enough about him." He seemed to smirk at me, as if seductively and mysteriously. Oh, but I knew better. "My name, little one, is Atem. And I am the one who turned you."


	2. Meetings

Yugi: Kinda fast huh Hikari?

Yami: Aibou, you're right. (turns to Hikari, who's on the computer typing up different chapters and trying to get them done) (sweatdrop) You seriously need a break Hikari. If not, then I'll make you take a break.

Hikari: I'm almost finished guys! Just give me a second! (not even looking at them) I can't wait til everything's done! (smiles)

Yugi: (sigh) Well, I guess there's nothing we can do. Let's go get some lunch Yami. I'm practically starving over here!

Yami: Alright, alright aibou. Just slow down. The restaurant isn't going anywhere! (catches up with Yugi and tickles him)

Yugi: No fair Yami!

Yami: It's completely fair little one. X3

Hikari: What are you guys waiting for?! Let's go!

Yugi and Yami: (looks at each other and blinks then sighs and shakes head)

Yugi: The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters do not belong to Hikari. If they did then Téa wouldn't have gotten the chance to hang out with Yami in episode 52.

**Meetings**

I stared at him for a while. Then anger surged through me as he stepped closer to me. I stepped back so he knew that I didn't want anything to do with him. "You did what?!" How could he do this to me? I had a family and friends who would now miss me because of this. Tears started coming to my eyes as I stared at him longer. What was wrong with him?! And now it just seems like my life has changed drastically because of one little thing. I can't believe it happened to me. And it's all his fault.

Atem looked at me sadly and then was so fast that the next thing I knew I was pressed up against his chest. No, I shook my head. Let me go! Let me go! I don't want him, this life, or this clan anymore! I want out! The tears pour down my face in rivers. I can't stop crying for what has happened and what will. "Yugi listen to me, I know how it feels when you discover that you can't do things normal people would do. But please believe me when I say I want to help you get used to this life. We all do, this clan." He finishes as he wipes some of my tears away.

Although he said that he still doesn't get it. I look down and push away from him. "I don't want this." I shook my head as my whole body shook. "I don't want this life or this clan. I'll find my own clan. Then we'll be the most powerful vampires in the world." Look up from the ground. "But of course, we'll stay hidden for as long as we are unneeded in this world. And once we are, I'll make sure that we take care of our enemies. Then once we're finished, we'll hide again until the next time we are needed." I smiled at him before walking into the shadows of the forest right near the alley.

Once I know he won't see me I look back and see him staring sadly at where I just walked. A clan member comes to him and alerts him of something. Because when the member is finished Atem dashes into the forest and close to where I am. He yells and pleads for me to come back to him. But I can't because if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave him again. So with a heavy heart, I walk deeper into the shadows. Never once seeing the crimson eyes spot me.

_**7 years later…**_

"Yugi! Yugi!" A black haired, green-eyed man yelled. "Yugi!" He kicked the door in to what looked like a bedroom. In the middle of that room sat a coffin. Yes, yes I know, but don't vampires sleep on beds like everyone else does? Most of them do, but my clan does not. We sleep in coffins and only go hunting during the night. But when it's daytime, we do things people normally do. Although some of us sleep. Like I'm trying to right now in my coffin. Man, I hate Duke when he does this to me.

I open my coffin so he'll stop banging on it. I really don't want it to break, it was a lot of money my clan pulled together. It was a birthday gift to me. I am also the leader of this clan and all others, King Yugi of the Vampire race at your service. This is just the one I feel more comfortable staying with. "Yes Duke? What is it?" I rub my eyes tiredly. Said teen smiles sadly at me and hands me what looks like an invitation. Yawning I take it and open it. This definitely wakes me up and I growl deep in my throat. "Dammit! I really hate when he does this to me! Bastard!"

"Lord Yugi calm down. I really hate it too. But he seems to be obsessed over you." I nod in understanding to Duke. Yes, Voldemort really seems to be absolutely obsessed with me. I can even barely get away from him in time. Also I never do drink from what he gives me. I always drink enough before I go see him. I don't trust that wizard nor will I ever trust him. To me he doesn't seem at all attractive. And when I look in his eyes all I see is the lust he has for me. He can go to hell for all I care. Damn, even my whole _clan_ wouldn't care what happened to him. As long as I stay safe is their _true_ priority.

I sigh. "Might as well go and see what he wants. Wouldn't want him killing my clan just to get to me." I sigh again. "I hate it. The fact that he threatens my clan if I don't go to him when he calls. Bastard." I get out of my coffin and go to my closet to get dressed. "Duke?" He looked to me. "Get me the blood that I will have before I leave. And make it a double. Because I have a feeling I'll be there longer than any other time." He smiles and nods to me as he walks out the door. Sadly he knows that this is true and so do I. The for that is because I am a psychic. I know what will happen and when it will. I know certain events that will take place. One of which with a person I know but not sure who.

I put on a black button-up shirt made of the finest silk money can buy with the first to buttons undone, that was also another gift. On my legs were tight leather pants almost acting like a second skin. A black leather dog collar with a ankh sitting right in the dip of my collarbone on my neck. Also studded buckled shoes adorned my feet. And two criss-crossed belts hanging loosely on my waist. After I was finished I saw a half-gallon of blood sitting on the table near the wall of the door. I smile as I thought of Duke giving me my privacy.

I drink every last drop, so as to not go hungry later when I'm with Voldemort, before grabbing my trench coat and heading out the door. The clan whole clan is wishing me good luck as I use my shadows to transport myself in front of Voldemort's castle. And as usual, he's there to greet me. For the very reason he lusts after me he doesn't like when others come and greet me. And he also says that I'm only his and he doesn't like when other people touch or see me.

Voldemort smirks seductively at me as if trying to invite me to warm his bed tonight. It takes all that I have to not let my shadows attack him and to not lose the blood I just drank. "Hello my beloved. Seems you have gotten my message." His lust turned to anger, as I'm pretty sure he was thinking of the messenger he sent. "She didn't do anything did she? Because if she did she'll get tortured more than I ever have tortured anyone before." He hisses as he comes closer and runs his rust colored eyes over my body for bruises or cuts.

I shake my head. "No, my most trusted friend gave me the message." It's my turn to smirk. But mine is more maniac. "Not one of the vampires in the clan I'm staying with would let any wizards near me. Fearing that they may do something to me. So they make sure no one I don't know stays away from me and only the clan tells me of the things that seem to become a problem I need to handle." I made sure my face was once again emotionless. And my stare was blank. "And my _dear_ wizard, you are becoming a problem for my people." I spat 'dear' at him like it was venom in my mouth.

His mouth turned into a smirk once more as he moves a few steps closer to me. Once he's right in front of me he moves his hand up to my cheek and strokes it softly. But I do not lean into his touch; more so I don't even acknowledge it's there. For I don't care about him. Not now nor will I ever. "Well, maybe we can fix that, my little vampire Yugi? Maybe if you stay the night and listen to my offer I won't be a problem anymore?" He asks. Finally I've had enough and I slap his hand away from my face.

I glare at him with hatred and disgust. "Maybe because every time I do, all you seem to want is me chained to your bed and screw me senseless?" I growl to him. He merely smiles and moves his hand under my chin to lift it up more. My glare never wavering as he drew my face closer to his. I knew I should have taken up Joey's offer when I had the chance. But now it's too late. Though I think my shadows will have a good snack if they attack Voldemort right now. I know I could care less and so would all the other wizards out there.

"My darkness, it seems to me you need to relax more. Just follow me and I'll help you relax those tense muscles." He lets my chin go and moves behind me and starts massaging my shoulders. I stiffen as my fangs grow longer in anger. The shadows I control are trying to persuade me to let them do what they wanted. And since he's not moving I let them go and suddenly he's thrown quite a distance away. Though something almost hits me before my shadows block it to protect their child. I smile and send them gratitude as some attack the person who attacked me and some stay to help me against Voldemort.

He seemed to be cursing his servants to the seven hells. I laugh bitterly as he does this. A smirk makes its way onto my face. "Seems like your people do not like me and my shadows do not like them either nor will they take kindly to anyone who attacks me." I smirk wider at him if that's even possible. "Nor do they seem to like you Voldemort." I turn to leave with the smirk still on my face. But in an instant I freeze and my already cold blood runs colder. The smell of blood hits my nose. And it's not from my shadows feeding. No. It's from the bastard himself. I growl as I try to just continue to leave. Seems though, he doesn't like that. So he calls after me.

"Now, now my little darkness. There's something that needs to be done." At those words he disappears and my shadows form a shield around me. And soon the other shadows join when their feast is done. I feel a little soothed at their presence near and around me. But we both still feel alert as to where he is. Thankfully I see his rust eyes before he attacks. My shadows' shield stays up and he doesn't seem at all happy at that. Lust fills his eyes again as he says one final thing to me. "You will soon be mine beloved. Just you wait." Then he disappears back into that castle of his.

Once he disappears I relax gradually and my shadows wrap around me to sooth their child. I chuckled. "I'm fine. Your child is just fine. I just wish he wouldn't bother me anymore." They seem to understand and transport me back to the clan's mansion. Thankfully Joey finds me and smiles. I'm glad he doesn't say anything as he takes me to my room to rest. I look up to him and smile. "Can you stay with me tonight Joey?" Honey colored eyes widen and then fill with understanding as he nods. "Thank you my friend." With my shadows help they make my coffin bigger so as to fit me and Joey.

"Dun worry buddy. I got ya. So go ta sleep and I'll stay wit you ta whole night." As if to sooth me more the shadows move into my mind and activate the nerve in which for me to go to sleep. I smile sleepily as Joey lays me in the coffin first and he joins. Then he pulls me to his chest so that way I can feel his chest vibrate as he hums. No one knows this but I fall asleep faster when someone hums to me as I feel their chest. I snuggle closer to Joey and soon falls asleep.

-------------

_I wake up to a world full of darkness. And I smile. The darkness used to scare me before I figured out that the shadows obeyed me a few years back. I look around and finally spot a pair of crimson eyes coming closer and closer. My amethyst eyes widen considerably before narrowing to slits. I growl at the figure that stopped only a few feet from me. Yes, I recognize who this is. Once I left him behind that night, I made sure he stayed out of my life. And now he's back. What will it take for him and Voldemort to just leave me the hell alone?!_

_I see those lips form into a smile that seems to be only for me. My heart melts at the scene but sadly, I don't let it show on the outside and just keep up my glare. That smile stays on his face as he walks towards me. Though as I watch his every move, he disappears. My eyes widen and I look around, scared he might actually do something. Wait a minute… what's happened to my shadows? I pulled out of my thoughts when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist._

"_Hello little one. I've been searching for you for a long time. And now that I finally found you there's no way I'm letting you go again. I now know where you are, so I'll be there in a couple hours at least." A kiss to the back of my neck before Atem speaks to me again. "Oh how I've missed you aibou." He turns me around and pulls me flush against him. "Though I've only held you once I've missed it. I'm surprised you dodged me so well my little one. I was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore." Atem tightens his hold on me, which makes me growl._

_I hit my fists on his chest, where they were previously. "Who the hell do think you are calling me _your_ little one. I belong to nobody! I'm my own damn person! Why the hell do people want to claim me as theirs?! I'm nobody's possession dammit!" A few frustrated tears fall from my face and I bury my face into Atem's chest. "Why dammit?! Why?!" Suddenly my dam breaks and I fall completely into Atem and just let myself go this once. As he holds onto me, I hold onto him._

_Two fingers lift my head to meet his eyes once I'm finished crying. "Little one, what's wrong? What happened while you were hiding from me?" I freeze as he asks that question. I guess I can't hide anything from an over obsessed look-a-like. My eyes meet his since the last time. I pull away from him a bit and show him my left hip. A tattoo is there. But not just any tattoo. It's the marking that signifies my reign over all other vampires. I look back to his face and see his eyes widened. "I-I knew that we got a new king." He looked back to my eyes. "But I never suspected you to be him."_

_I cover the tattoo back up and smile to him. "Only a selected few know what their king looks like." I shake my head. "But that's not all Atem. There's a wizard out there named Voldemort." I hug him around the waist. A few seconds after he hugs me back. "He wants me. Lusts after me like a half-starved puppy goes after a thrown bone. And after the last meeting I'm scared of what he might do next time." His arms tighten and we stay like that for a bit before I pull back a little. I smile. "Maybe… maybe after you arrive, you can take care of me. Then get rid of him so I don't have to see him anymore." His face lights up in the most beautiful smile I have ever seen._

"_Sure. I can do that if that's what you want hikari." I look at him confusedly. Hikari? I shake my head. I'm no hikari, I'm not light. I'm a creature of the night. Darkness. I don't think that's right. I was about to ask him before I felt a jerk in me. I look at Atem and he smiles sadly. "It seems that our time is up hikari. But after you wake up I'll be there in a matter of hours and before you know it." He smiles to me again as I see blackness everywhere._

-------------

Someone is shaking me to get me to wake up I'm guessing. I groan and turn over to try and fall back asleep. But the person is persistent. I open my eyes to find myself looking into rust colored eyes. I jerk back quickly and blink. When I see that it's just my friend Lionel with his two different colored eyes. The right one is crimson and the left is amethyst. I put my hand over my heart and let the breath I'd been holding out. "Geez Lionel, don't scare me like that!" I joked.

Lionel laughed. "Of course your _highness_." Lionel had eyes that the right one is crimson and the left is amethyst. Each has a gold tint going around the pupil. His hair is black with a purple tint. And his height is about a head taller than me. We're the best of friends and always stick together no matter what. And Lionel always knew when I felt down, even when I didn't tell anyone. One could say that we're brothers. He suddenly turned serious. "The reason why I'm here is because I was worried about you. Joey told me that you were somewhat depressed when you came back."

I sighed and nodded. Nothing can get past him, not even my feelings. "You're right. I went to a meeting with Voldemort before. Joey found me and put me to sleep." I smile as I look at Lionel. "I can't thank him enough for all that he's done for me. Actually, for what this whole clan has done for me. I'm glad that you found me or technically, my shadows found you to help me." My shadows came out of the wall as a tendril and curled around my neck like a snake would to its master.

When I looked up Lionel looked surprised when a shadow tendril wrapped itself around his neck. I laugh at his expression. I start to pet the tendril in a soothing manner as I wait for Lionel's questions to start. The tendril purred and I could feel the satisfaction from it in my mind. I smile gently and continue to pet it. Finally after a few minutes Lionel comes out of his shock and immediately asks me some questions. "Why is it curled up around my neck? Where did it come from? Is it a real shadow of yours?" They came from his mouth so fast but I understood him.

"Well, in order: I think my shadows like and trust you a lot. It came from the wall closest to you. And yes, it's mine. Wherever the shadows are is where you can find any of mine." I grin as he smiles and starts to pet it as well. I pet mine as we talk and talk and well, talk. But it's just fun to talk with him. A few hours pass by and suddenly I stop in mid-sentence. I feel a warm presence come into the mansion with one of the clan. Then suddenly someone opens the door and pokes their head in. "Sire, there's someone here to see you."


	3. Reunion, Help, and Revenge

Yugi: Sorry but Hikari isn't here at the moment considering her parents and her are fighting she has locked herself in her room. Not accepting anything.

Yami: We humbly advise you to not agitate her at the moment with flames and/or bad reviews.

Yugi: Because her family is small, they're all close to one another and we hope that she comes out soon and is ok.

Yami: So we ask this very nicely. Please try and give her the courage she needs. Because she's very close to just cutting her wrists open.

Yugi: And that'll be very bad because then it might be misinterpreted by her parents and she'll probably go to a psychiatric hospital. Please people, we are not lying.

Yami: Thank you for reading this and we both hope you have a great day! X3.

Yugi: (shakes head) Anyway Hikari doesn't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters nor will she ever… even though she wishes one day to come up with some and become famous. Lol.

**Reunion, Help, and Revenge**

My amethyst eyes widened as the vampire tells me this. It's interesting, but I'm amazed that he would be here by now. Did me and Lionel really talk for that long? I turned to a clock in the room and it was much later than when I started talking with Lionel. I turn back to the vampire at the door. "Alright. Tell them I'll be down in a minute." He nodded and shut the door as Lionel looked at me with an accusing stare. "If you want to know that person is the one who changed me and said to me in my dream that he would be here in a few hours." I explained.

He rolled his eyes and nodded. Lionel then got up and was waiting. I then realized that he was going to go with me to meet this person just in-case it was a wizard or someone else. It my turn to roll my eyes as I got up and out of the room. Of course with Lionel in tow. I remember when I first got here how I would always lose my way from all the twists and turns I had to use to get to my room. Of course I eventually learned and memorized it. And by then I was already crowned King of the Vampires.

Before I knew it we were at the front door and just standing there, thanks to my thoughts. Knowing Lionel wanted to open the door so he could make sure it was safe, I nodded to him and he nodded back as he went for the door. I stood there emotionless as the door was opened, just in case it was another vampire or wizard I didn't want to show my feelings. What stood there shocked me to the very core that I wasn't able to hold my shock back.

Atem, my sire, stood there strong and proud. Something that I wish I saw in myself. My eyes softened just a touch as I walked forward. I was standing just centimeters away. At that moment he started to fall forward and Lionel ran to my aid and caught him. The two of us just saw the arrow that was sticking out of his lower back. My heart stopped when I saw this. "Atem?" I said lowly. I heard a groan and the red eyes faintly opened as I now realized I didn't even see them close.

"Come Yugi. Here is not the time, nor the place to talk where the walls have ears." Lionel said. Some of the lower vampires had stopped what they were doing to get a glimpse to see who would be important enough for their King to see. I hissed at them as we walked by. They looked shocked for a moment before hurrying to where they were going and what they were doing.

I snorted as I saw this. Lower vampires were cowardly and didn't have too much strength, but enough to hold their own against any enemies. The middle-class vampires were, of course, a lot stronger than the lower ones but were also brave and courageous. Same with foolish. The highest-class was the strongest and could hold their own against a whole army of humans. They were also calculating and the most intelligent of their kind. Seeing as they actually planned what to do instead of going in with brute force.

I followed Lionel to Ishizu, our healer and my most trusted confident. She knows the struggles I went through as I tried to adjust myself to be King. And she had helped me when I was attacked by Voldemort. The bastard was trying to show me some spells, but they ended up hitting me. One of the reasons why I can never forgive him. The main reason is because he's just plain evil, the red aura I see around him is just something awful.

Getting back to the present, we went through several halls before finally reaching the healer's chambers. Since Lionel's arms were full I knocked on the door. "Come in." Her soft voice floated through the door. I opened the door and saw Ishizu dealing with another vampire seemingly had been hurt by something or other. She looked up and saw me standing here with Lionel. She smiled before seeing Lionel holding someone bridal-style in his arms. "Put him on the table, quickly! Don't just stand there! Put him on the table," She yelled.

Lionel did as he was told and then was kicked out of the room as was everyone else. The only people that were left in the room was a few healers running around, Ishizu working a bit on Atem, and me… which I have no idea why. One of the healers pushed me towards the bed where Atem lay unconscious and unmoving. Immediately my hands grabbed one of his and I kissed it gently. Tears started coming to my eyes as I saw him, stock still. Of course that's what most vampires do when they're unconscious or sleeping. But this time it was more serious than that. He just wouldn't move, like a dead weight.

One of the healers tried to comfort me as Ishizu was working to save Atem's life. When I was turned by Atem, I was angry. Furious that he had taken me away from the life I was living. Took me away from the love of my life, who I later found out was also a vampire. Since that night we had seen each other and I was first turned, I hadn't seen him. I knew I still loved him, and it hurts that he just left me like that. Then, I had found out he worked for Voldemort. I haven't been the same since I first learned of this...

_FLASHBACK_

"_Yami! I'm back!" I said as I took my shoes off. I put my bag next to the door and stretched. A few bones popped and cracked as my muscles loosened. Soon I felt arms around my waist and a hard chest pressed to my back. I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Hey, I missed you." I said as I turned around in his embrace. His arms stayed around my waist and I looked into his crimson eyes. They were sparkling as they looked into my amethyst._

_Yami nuzzled my neck and held me tighter. "Hey Kitten. How was your day? And what about your grandfather?" He pressed his lips to mine chastely before I could answer. I rolled my eyes as he did this. This was very typical of him. But the reason being for this is because he had some kind of skin disease meaning that he couldn't go into the sunlight. I felt bad for him. He had felt the sun as a child but developed the disease somewhere in his teens. I couldn't imagine something so amazing being taken away from you._

"_Well if you would stop kissing me I could answer your questions." I answered. He gave me his cocky grin as he picked me up and laid me on the couch. I tried to get up quickly but he lied on me and held me down before I could do anything. His grin turned wider as I pouted. "Well, my day was fine and my grandfather is doing better than before. It's like a miracle happened over a span of a week." After I was done I gave him my puppy dog eyes._

_The grimace on his face was too funny but I had to keep my puppy dog eyes up. He sighed and pecked my lips before getting up. I smiled and put my arms around his neck while I situated myself on his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist again as his hands went into the back pockets of my jeans. He smirked as his eyes were lit up. I moved forward and pressed my lips to his. Soon it turned into a tongue battle and after that it was an all out war._

_I sighed as he had won yet again. I let him explore my mouth. Moaning and shivering, I felt him roam over each and every crevice in my mouth. He laid me back on the couch and started taking off my jacket. I didn't stop him as he got to my shirt next. I flipped ourselves so that I was on top. His face held a shocked look as I got his shirt off. I soon saw him smirking as he flipped us. He shimmied out of his leather. All he had on now was his neck collar._

_Crimson eyes met with mine as I licked my lips. Yami was smirking at me as his pale skin glimmered in the moonlight peeking through the windows. My pants had suddenly felt oh so very tight in a matter of five seconds. I swallowed so loud that I thought Yami had heard. He just kept smirking as he walked towards me. I was frozen to my spot as he finally made it to me. He sat back on me and leaned down to my neck. I felt him nibbling at my Adam's apple. Oh my _Ra_ did it feel good. I felt his hands roam around my chest as he still nibbled and sucked._

"_Oh Yami... mmm... I love you so much." I felt him smirk as he moved around my neck. I blinked a bit as I had just realized that he had taken my neck collar off. I smiled to myself. He's just that good at distracting me. I felt his lips move down from my neck to my chest. His hands had been massaging my muscles around my abs. It felt so, so, so good! His lips moved to one of my nipples. I arched as he licked, sucked, and nibbled it._

_Suddenly, at the worst possible time, the doorbell rang. Yami growled deeply in his chest. I found it unbelievably sexy. I groaned as I got up... or tried to anyway. Yami pushed me back down. I looked at him and saw his smirk. "And where do you think you're going my Kitten?" I looked at him dumbfounded. He obviously knew what I was doing. He then proceeded to pick me up and run up the stairs to our bedroom. What the hell was my possessive lover doing?_

_As he was doing this, the doorbell was still ringing. He threw me on the bed as he grabbed a robe. I felt a shirt land on my lap. My confused eyes found strangely calm ones. "Yami?" I asked. He turned and was looking through the closet. Tears started coming to my eyes as he ignored me. I put on the shirt slowly as I ignored the growing sadness in my heart. Once I was finished I sat on the bed again and waited for Yami to tell me what to do._

"_Ok Yugi, we need to get you out of here without anyone seeing you. So we have to make our way down the stairs and sneak our way to the back door. We don't want to encounter the people waiting at the front door. Got it?" I nodded and got up. I walked out of the room as Yami was right behind me. I had to ignore the pain in my heart as we were making our way to the back door._

_I suddenly felt myself being turned around and lips on mine. We both pulled away from each other and tears leaked from my eyes. Yami wiped them away and smiled gently to me. I could tell he was sorry. His eyes held sorrow in them. I pulled his hand to my face and nuzzled it. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you lover, for all that we've had together." It was his turn to look confused. I shook my head before I pressed my lips to his palm. "You are going to go with those people. While you distract them, I'll be making my way to the back door and run. You can't fool me Yami. We've been together way to long." I explained._

_He blinked at me, trying to process what I had just said. I smiled to myself as I let go of his hand and looked to the front door, making sure it was still shut and listened for the annoying doorbell. I heard it again and moved to the kitchen to the back door. I looked back to Yami and saw him in my face as he gave me one final kiss. "I love you, Kitten." We both smiled sadly to each other. I grabbed him in a hug as tears started falling again. But I knew I had to leave, so I let go and headed to the back door without another look behind me._

"_I love you too, my precious lover." I whispered loudly to him as I opened the door and shut it. I ran down the street and into an alley. Before I left the house I noticed that the atmosphere had changed. I wonder what happened. No time to think on it now. I looked around and started running again but soon slowed to a walk. I had run at least a few miles from the house. I stopped as I felt rain on my head. I looked up into the sky. "How perfect, just the weather to match my mood." I said to myself._

_My attention was on the sky for so long that I hadn't noticed I was by myself. I shook my head as I looked to the alley. "So, how long have you been there murderer?" I asked it, because I knew it wasn't a human being._

_I felt a smirk coming from it. "Probably when it first started raining. How, pray tell, could you tell I was here?" It asked. I smile to myself and soon smirked to it._

"_I've been taught to keep guard and pay attention to your surroundings, even when spacing out." I answered. I looked back to the sky. "Perfect weather to match this night, isn't it?" I asked. I closed my eyes. "It seems to me that it would match perfectly now if it only had thunder and lightning." And what perfect timing, the sky lit up with lightning. "I'll be seeing you soon again creature. You and your kind, although when I do..." I looked to the creature with a glare that could match Kaiba's. "You'd better watch yourselves. Because since you have taken away the love of my life, I'll be sure to kill every last one of you." And with that I walked away._

O.O

_By at least the next year I had killed thousands of vampires, that's what I found out they were. I haven't encountered the one named Atem yet. That's the one I had talked to that fateful night. I didn't have the knowledge, nor the skill that I have now to kill him. He's the one that led the attack on my home. He's also the one that's said to have killed Yami. That's the only thing I had really cared about in this world other than Grandpa. But they had gone there looking for me and had him killed, by Atem's orders._

_I actually interrogate the vampires I kill before I just kill them. Sometimes they actually think I'll let them go once they tell me what I want to know. Ha! Like I'd let a vampire go after the brutally murdered my family and love of my life. They can go to hell for all I care. I have no heart anymore. Not since that night, not since I had said goodbye to Yami. Vampires are so stupid if they think I'll give them any sympathy. That will never happen._

_I've actually gone into clubs to just get to my target. Ironically, the house Yami and I bought had become my headquarters and vampire hell. Yes, I torture vampires to make them feel what I have. Other vampires have actually come knocking at my door, quite literally, because I have killed a loved one or a friend. What I do is just stake 'em. I don't want to listen to them whine on and on about how I killed their precious lover or their best friend. Really? Well at least they feel what I have for about a year._

_Kaiba, _the_ Seto Kaiba, had actually stopped by to ask how I was. And making sure I wasn't dead yet. He actually knew what happened a year ago. I had told him about it a little after it actually happened. As soon as I was away from Atem, I ran to Kaiba's mansion and started babbling on about how the vampires killed him. My mind was a mess and the emotional pain… it was something awful. Soon after he calmed me down, we took his limo to the game shop. I was smiling because I couldn't wait to see the only one left in my life I actually gave a damn about._

_Turns out, the vampires were already feeding off him by the time we got there. I screamed so loud that the vampires came after me because it hurt their ears so much. But Kaiba pushed me behind him and took care of them. I was in such awe that I asked him to teach me. At first he refused, saying I wasn't the type to take on a job as hard as that. Pretty soon I begged him and threatened that if I couldn't avenge my lover's death then I would join him._

_Seto saw that I was being serious on the matter and finally gave in to me. I smiled and hugged him tightly. I soon found out that he had gotten into vampire slaying because they had taken his brother. Beyond that he couldn't figure out what they did with him or what the outcome of his life had become. I smiled sadly at him and told him I knew exactly how he felt. Of course, he understood I was sincere because I had gone through the same thing._

O.O

_I went through rigorous training and soon learned the ways of the slayer. Seto felt I was ready to take on a mission of my own. I was happy and nervous at the same time. I was happy because I was finally able to try and gather Intel on Yami and the people that went through with Atem's orders. I went to a club called Midnight Kiss. It was owned by the very vampire that had produced orders to kill Yami and Grandpa, Atem._

_I brought the necessary weaponry and also wore the appropriate clothing for hunting down a vampire. I soon arrived at my destination thanks to one of Seto's undercover cars. The parking lot was packed, but luckily I found a spot near the door in-case I needed to bail out fast. I walked up to the line and was waiting. After about ten minutes I got to the front of the line and showed them my ID. I had to because I looked to be about 15 or 16._

_I made it to the bar and ordered a White Russian. Knowing I needed to blend in, I finished my drink and headed to the dance floor. I remembered that this is exactly how I met Yami. I had caught his attention from my overwhelming moves. I didn't notice he was dancing with me until a few moments later when he said-_

"_You dance wonderfully. I hope you don't mind having a dance partner." I jolted from my thoughts and looked to the person who had whispered in my ear the very words Yami had spoken. I saw the very person I was looking for, Atem. The enemy of my whole world. The evil that had plagued my mind for the past month. He was here, and he was here for me. I could tell by the happiness in his eyes. The glow they seemed to have when he looked at me._

_Suddenly he disappeared and a vampire had grabbed my arms. They made me walk to the back of the club. A hidden room was shown to me and we walked into it. As we stopped in the middle of it I saw Atem, sitting in the throne that was straight in front of me. He smirked seductively at me. I had a grimace on my face to counter it. I heard him chuckle lowly and walked towards me._

"_You have some tongue to you Yugi. And I love that in an aspiring young vampire slayer. Unfortunately for you, I have a special someone that you haven't seen since that night you and I had first met." He had to be kidding… there was no way Grandpa could come back after what all those vampires had done to his body. But if it wasn't Grandpa it was…_

_I was jolted out of my thoughts once again when I saw his face…_

_The love of my life…_

_The one I trained for…_

_The one I gave my heart and soul to…_

_The only one I belonged to…_

_"Y-Yami..."_


	4. Looking On the Upside Maybe

Hikari: Hey guys what's up?

Yami: 0.0

Yugi: (waves hand in front of Yami's face) I think you shocked him.

Hikari: (smiles) Ha! In yo face!

Yami: T-There's no way!

Hikari: Of course there is Yami!

Yugi: And this chappy is dedicated to Luna Motou for getting Hikari's ass back in gear!

Yami: Aibou! Language!

Yugi: XP.

Hikari: Well, me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters! I wish though! Cuz then I'd be able to put in a lot more yaoi action for all you yaoi fangirls out there! X3. This one's for you Luna!

**Looking On the Upside... Maybe**

_Yami was directly in front of me. I would never have imagined that I would see him again. Not after all this time. Tears started building up in my eyes and a few escaped. But I didn't really care, my one true love was right there in front of me. Right before my eyes. His crimson eyes connected with my amethyst ones. I started struggling wildly in the vampire's hold. I had to get to him. I had to hug him and make sure it wasn't just an illusion that Atem made up for his own sick, twisted purposes._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Atem smirking. That-That-That bastard! He nodded and the vampire's hold on me became no more as I ran to my one and only love. I slipped my arms around his waist and hugged him as tight as I possibly could. My heart finally started beating again, although a little too fast for my taste. My heart had only started beating because the one who had come to have it was Yami. He was my heart. And I finally got him back._

_I felt Yami move, but I just held him tighter. He reached behind his back and grabbed my hands. He whipped them around to the front of his body and held them tightly in his hands. I looked up at his face surprised as tears still fell down my cheeks. His eyes held sadness in them as he held my hands. He bent his face down a bit and kissed each of my hands. "Don't cry love, please don't cry. Smile at me like you have done so many times before. Please?"_

_My face still held a surprised look and I remove my hands from his. He looked even more sad before I took his face into my hands. I made him look at me once again and I gave him one of the most happiest smiles I could give. "I'm happy I got to see you once more. You've made me worried sick over you. But I'm just happy we can be together again. And this time, I'm not letting you go as easily as I did the last time I saw you."_

_Yami smiled back to me and brought me back into his arms. I hugged him once again as tightly as I could. "And I won't be leaving you for as long as I can remain alive." I smiled and pressed myself closer to his body._

_"How sweet a reunion." I had forgotten, in my happy world with Yami, that Atem was still in the room. I started to wonder how Yami could put up with such an asshole... "Although, Yami, I do hope you remember what would happen if he was to find you..." I didn't like the sound of that. And I also didn't like how Yami moved me behind him._

_This wasn't going to end well... that much I'm sure of..._

_"And may I remind you he's the only thing that's keeping me from tearing you limb from limb!" Yami growled. "The only reason I'm still sane."_

_Atem jumped from his throne and was in front of Yami in a matter of seconds. "Let's see how you like this then, eh Yami?" The vampire threw Yami to the ground and pinned him there. At the last moment, I saw a stake appear in Atem's hand and went straight through Yami's heart. Yami's eyes widened before letting out a blood-curdling scream._

_His scream eventually died off as his eyes fell shut. Tears made their way into my eyes as I ran toward Yami. I pushed Atem out of may way and as hard as I could. I lifted Yami's upper body and curled around him. I hugged him as tightly as I could before I heard him whisper something very faint. My hand landed on the stake before my wrist was harshly pulled away from it._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you little one, unless you want to lose that pretty hand of yours." Atem whispered in my ear as he was close enough. "But we don't want that now do we. After all, you are very beautiful Yugi." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yami open his eyes a sliver and glare as fierce as he could at Atem. "Come now Yami, you know I warned you."_

_"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I cuddled Yami to myself. "What are you two keeping from me?" Yami looked at Yugi and then glared fiercely at Atem._

_"Yami here actually works for a wizard named Voldemort. He has been since he began going out with you. More than likely even before that when he was stalking you. Shocking isn't it Yugi? To know now that Yami had never loved you. He only acted like it. And Yugi, you've got it _all_ wrong if you think that _I_ killed your grandfather. Because the truth is it was Voldemort's disciples. That's who Yami had gotten you away from." Atem explained._

_Yami suddenly ripped the stake out of his heart and went at Atem with it. "You bastard!" Atem, of course being the older vampire, had avoided Yami's attack and appeared behind him. Twisting the arm that had the stake in it behind Yami's back. "Let go!" He yelled as he struggled wildly._

_Atem smirked. "How about you let go." His smirk turned sadistic as he twisted Yami's arm until he dropped the stake. He let go of Yami and picked up the stake. "I should've known, with Voldemort's magic, that this stake wouldn't have stopped you for long." He sighed and let the stake fade away. "Oh well, it's time to end this!"_

_I didn't see the fight because one of the guards that were holding me before picked me up and took me away from there. Now as I thought about it, I wasn't sure who to trust. Yami? Or Atem?_

_I realized the man stopped and opened a massive door. I really didn't get to look at the room because as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. Not knowing where my sudden tiredness had come from. Right before I fell asleep though, I could've sworn I heard Atem._

_'I will always protect you... Habibi.'_

_END FLASHBACK_

I felt someone shaking me but I didn't want to ever wake up. Because the dream I was having was of memories of when me and Yami were still madly in love with each other. While spending every waking moment together I never got to tell him some things I should have. Back to the task at hand, I still didn't to wake up. The person seemed to finally get that and started stroking my hair. I hummed in appreciation and snuggled into the warm stomach that was my pillow...

Wait... stomach?

My eyes snapped opened and I jerked my head up so fast that I thought I had gotten whiplash. I saw my amethyst connect with his crimson. He... He was awake. Tears almost came to my eyes as I saw the bandage and remembered that he was hurt before he got into the castle. Which reminded me that I needed to hunt down the person who did this and kill them with my bare hands or drink them dry, whatever one came first.

He smiled at me and patted the empty side of the bed where I knew he wanted me to rest by his side. I returned the smile and lay on him as he cuddled me to his chest. I smelled the cologne he must've used before coming here. I shook my head as I laughed quietly. That was Atem, always wanting to present himself as everything God seemed to give him. I rolled my eyes at myself... what have I turned into? A walking romance novel?

I quickly look at him and smile wider, he's more handsome than when I saw him last. I raise my hand to touch his cheek and lock eyes with him once more. I spot the love and compassion that I missed from my undead life. I let go of his cheek and nuzzle my face into his chest and breath his scent in one more time and his arms enclose around me even tighter, and you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way. I feel myself getting sleepier by the minute. Moving as close as I can to this man, the one that holds my heart, and fall asleep once again. Although now happy because he's very much awake and best of all...

Alive.

I find my myself being shaken again and not wanting to get up. Sadly though I have to as I'm pretty sure I've been sleeping long enough. So I open my eyes slowly and yawn. Turning over I see that it was Ishizu shaking me. "Pardon me, my king. But Lord Voldemort wishes for you to meet with him again..." She trails off nervously as everyone knows how much I despise that _thing_ who calls himself a wizard.

At the sound of that name arms tighten around me. I sigh and smile at the protectiveness Atem shows even while he's sleeping. I rub his arms a bit and he loosens the hold he has on me. I'm finally free and able to get up from the bed. I straighten my clothes out and nod to Ishizu. She returns the gesture and leaves with great haste. I smile to myself and turn to Atem who has taken to snuggling with the pillow I was lying on. Laughing quietly I kiss his cheek, not too long after a smile comes to his face. Just as I'm about to leave I turn back on more time. "I'll be back before you even start to miss me."

With that I finally leave and head to the place I hated the most.

**Atem POV**

It seems like only a minute since Yugi left, but I can sense he's been gone far longer than that. I look at the clock once again and see that he's been gone for at least a few hours. My eyes turn back out the window, just looking for any sign of my little king and mate. The sun is setting now and will soon be below the horizon.

Ever since I got out of bed I knew something dreadful was going to happen, I just didn't have any clue as to what. If only I had listened to myself and followed Yugi as soon as he got out of bed. I heard someone come in and wake Yugi, a woman's voice. She said that he needed to do something, I couldn't listen correctly as I was still sleeping. Once he got up I heard him reply and kiss me on the cheek once I had started hugging a pillow. Once he was to the door he said something I couldn't quite make out and fell asleep once again.

So now I sit here waiting. Waiting and watching for him to come back and show me that smile he always seems to have on his face. Although right now, I can't even smile because I'm so worried about him. Ishizu came in earlier to redress my wound and explain to me I shouldn't push myself unless I have to. Obviously the arrow that hit me was poisoned somehow, even it baffled most of the healers here. I sigh and shake my head, now is not the time to think of some unimportant information. I open my eyes back up and watch the land once again.

The sun is almost out of sight now, and no Yugi. I'm starting to really worry about him and what could possibly be keeping him away from me for so long. I sigh and finally stand up to go chase down Yugi. As Ishizu was dressing my wound before she told me where Yugi had gone. And now I was going after him to get him back.

/_Atem.../_

What... What was that just now?

/_Atem... if you can hear me... I need you.../_

Yugi? That's him but... that's right! His shadows can connect his mind with anyone else!

_/Atem... help... Voldemort... he's.../_

Oh no... /_Yugi? Yugi, I'm coming to save you! Hang on!_/

/_...Yami.../_

/_Hang on, little one! I'm going to find you and save you from that bastard's filthy little hands! Then I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!_/

/_..._/

/_Yugi? Yugi? Answer me! Yugi!_/

At that moment I feared for him, I feared what might happen to him. I also feared what would become of him if Voldemort... I shiver. I won't let that happen! I start running out the castle and to Voldemort's castle, hoping I'm not too late. /_I'll save you Yugi! No matter what it takes!_/


End file.
